Black Diary
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: Kisah hidup bagai mata rantai, dimulai dari Kuchiki Rukia. AU, chara death. Hiatus permanen.


Black Diary

Warning (s): chara death, AU, posibilitas OOC, rada-rada ga jelas, typos/ mistypos, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Kehidupan pertama, Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

31 Maret

Nee-san meninggal. Banyak orang datang ke mansion Kuchiki. Berpakaian hitam, bertampang sedih dan hancur.

Bohong. Mereka hanya ingin diliput kameramen TV yang seharusnya sudah diusir. Menjijikan.

Nee-san sakit dari beberapa tahun lalu. Tubuhnya memang lemah, mau diapakan lagi? Dokter tidak hadir untuk menghapus ajal. Mereka ada untuk menunda kematian agar sang manusia dapat bercengkrama disaat terakhirnya, bukan?

* * *

23 April

Oh, hai buku.

Baru saja aku pulang dari makam Nee-san. Aku lelah.

Kepalaku pusing. Sekolah memberikan pekerjaan rumah yang bertumpuk. Tidakkah mereka pikir aku lelah?

Aku benci orang yang berpikir mereka mengetahui segalanya. Mereka bilang "Ayolah, kau bisa", "Kau kuat", "Kau hebat" dan sampah lainnya. Mereka tidak tah apa-apa tentangku. Orang berteman denganku hanya karena uang, bukan? Pembohong. Penipu. Pencuri.

Aku benci manusia.

* * *

30 Mei

Mansion Kuchiki bertambah sepi. Nii-sama berada di luar negri seminggu setelah kematian Nee-san. Yang tersisa hanyalah para pembantu dan staff.

Kehidupan SMA begitu menyedihkan. Penjilat bertopeng teman bertebaran. Menghisap seperti lintah. Sedikit-sedikit uang, sedikit-sedikit uang. Sudah seharusnya kujauhi mereka sedari dulu.

Atau lebih baik aku yang tak hidup sama sekali. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

* * *

6 Juni

Grimmjow, anak bangsawan yang telah ditunangkan denganku datang ke rumah. Menyentuhku dengan kasar.

Aku merasa kotor. Berjam-jam aku terdiam di kamar mandi dan mengguyur diri dengan air dingin. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Aku bertunangan atas dasar harta, bukan keinginanku untuk melakukannya. Semua ini adalah buah dari utang Nii-sama yang tak bisa ia lunasi. Akhirnya terpaksa kuturuti demi kehidupan perusahaan Nii-sama. Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur karena Grimmjow tak tinggal serumah denganku.

Renji, butler berambut merah itu, hanya dialah yang dapat kupercaya. Namun sejak ia dipindah ke mansion di Kyushu, tak ada lagi tempatku bercerita. Jika dunia terus seperti ini, tak akan ada lagi hal yang bersih tanpa dosa, tak akan ada lagi tempat berpijak tanpa diserang lintah dunia.

* * *

14 Juni

Nii-sama pergi lagi. Seminggu ia berada di mansion aku sedikit banyak merasa tenang. Sesuai wasiat Nee-san ia melindungiku. Mungkin karena aku sisa terakhir dari istri yang dicintainya hingga mati atau entah apa, aku tak mengerti. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di Kuchiki Corp.

Segalanya tampak membosankan. Begitu juga dengan hidupku.

Aku hanya berharap dunia ini berputar dengan tenang, seperti dulu… seperti saat sebelum aku masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki. Teman-teman sekolah lamaku mengerti aku. Mereka berada di sisiku bukan karena uang. Hanya karena aku. Menghibur dikala duka, bercanda dikala senang.

Sekolah swasta yang sekarang kutempati, yah, seperti itulah. Hanya orang-orang keji berlabel kekayaan yang masih haus akan harta.

Sepertinya harapanku harapan kosong, eh? Hahaha…

* * *

26 Juni

Orang-orang bilang aku bertambah kurus. Aku memang tak berselera makan akhir-akhir ini. Biarlah aku mati, toh eksistensiku di dunia tak ada gunanya…

Kematian, jemputlah aku. Sesegera mungkin.

* * *

10 Juli

Grimmjow kembali datang ke mansion. Dan dia menyentuhku dengan—sangat—kasar. Di pergelangan tanganku terdapat bekas memerah berbentuk tali, pipiku luka, sepanjang paha dalamku terdapat luka sayatan. Di perutku juga. Bibirku pecah akibat tamparannya. Banyak bekas pukulan yang membiru di badanku.

Aku tak berteriak sedikitpun. Tak merintih sedikitpun. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekpsresi apapun di wajahku. Karena semakin aku berteriak, semakin ia senang. Semakin aku menangis, semakin dihancurkannya tubuhku.

Biarkan saja, toh tubuhku sudah tak lagi berguna…

* * *

17 Juli

Lebih dari seminggu ini aku berdiam diri di kamar. Aku tak berani keluar. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak pantas berada diluar.

Para maid tak pernah mengusikku. Paling mereka hanya mengetuk pintu untuk memberiku makanan. Itupun jarang kusentuh. Toh mereka juga tak peduli tentangku. Mereka sudah terbiasa tentang sikapku yang seperti ini.

Biarlah. Biarlah. Biarlah.

* * *

21 Juli

Sepertinya jika mengatakan dunia tak adil sudah terlalu lambat. Dulu, Renji selalu bilang "Jika dunia ini adil, ini bukan dunia. Ini surga." Tampaknya ada saat-saat dimana ia berpikiran bijak…

Dunia memang tidak adil… dan tidak akan pernah.

* * *

2 Agustus

Saham Kuchiki Corp jatuh. Perusahaan ini akan hancur dalam beberapa minggu. Pinjaman tak dapat dikembalikan dan… kau tahu sendiri. Nyaris bangkrut. Mansion di Kyushu dan Okinawa sudah dijual dan sebagian besar karyawan di cabang kedua daerah itu dipecat. Tanpa pesangon karena nyaris tak ada pemasukan. Termasuk Renji.

Sekarang, aku harus apa?

* * *

9 Agustus

Aku hamil.

Aku yakin setelah beberapa hari aku tak berhenti muntah, pusing tak karuan dan beberapa gejala lainnya menyerang diriku.

Aku menangis. Kesal.

Kupukuli perutku dengan kasar. Dan aku baru berhenti ketika darah merembes ke kasur tempatku duduk. Biarlah sang maut menjemputnya lebih dulu, agar ia tak tersiksa seperti diriku.

Maaf… maafkan aku…

* * *

25 Agustus

Nii-sama tak pernah berada di mansion lagi. Nii-sama selalu menginap di kantor, lembur. Ia tak pernah pulang lagi sejak berita soal saham itu jatuh. Kini cabang Kuchiki Corp di Kyoto turut ditutup jua. Pekerja di Kyushu dan Okinawa sudah seluruhnya dipecat. Nii-sama pernah pulang sekali, dan aku keluar kamar untuk melihatnya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata Nii-sama menebal. Ditambah lagi merger dari perusahaan Jagerjaquez diputus.

Tuhan, bisakah tunjukkan sedikit kemurahan hatiMu?

* * *

1 September

Aku resmi berhenti sekolah. Sejak Grimmjow datang dan melukaiku, aku memang jarang datang ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini, aku sudah benar-benar berhenti. Uang untuk biaya sekolahku terlalu mahal. Nii-sama hendak memindahkan aku ke sekolah negeri, namun aku menolak.

Kini, sebagian besar maid di mansion yang kutinggali sudah berhenti. Mereka tak menunggu dipecat, satu persatu mereka mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Dan aku tahu, itu adalah keputusan yang bijak.

* * *

7 September

Akhirnya pintu kamarku yang biasa kukunci kubuka. Aku tak ingin menambah beban Nii-sama. Ia terlalu baik.

Nee-san, aku akan berada ke tempatmu sebentar lagi. _Selamat tinggal, dunia._

Sebuah pagi tanggal 8 September.

Renji membelalak. Pemuda berambut merah itu terpaku diam dengan koran—yang tadinya rapi—teremas di tangannya. Baru saja ia selesai menyapu lantai café tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Tertulis besar di halaman depan koran.

"_Putri Kuchiki Bunuh Diri_

_Gadis SMA adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya ditemukan tergantung tak bernyawa di kamarnya. Pembantu yang menemukan jasadnya mengakui bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kuchiki Rukia jarang keluar kamarnya yang biasa terkunci rapat. Namun hari itu pintu sama sekali tak terkunci…"_

Dan sisanya tak terbaca. Koyak dalam api kemarahan sang butler yang mencintai majikannya.

* * *

Will be edited sooner or later, wish me luck ;w;

_~Kuroyuki Jyasumin _| Agustus '10~


End file.
